Hermione Granger and the SIMPLE Interface
by LordWolf77
Summary: Something happened in those final moments. Now Hermione has been brought in by Wolf Games to play 'her' life over and over. Since her real character is dead, she creates a new one. What is in store for young Hermione Granger?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger and the SIMPLE Interface

Chapter One: Welcome to SIMPLE

Hermione Granger woke floating in darkness. "How did this happen? Last thing I remember was standing next to Harry in his fight with Voldemort."

Suddenly Hermione felt her body start falling. "Am I going to Hell? Is that what this is? The place where they decide where you go?"

She hit the ground and bounced almost as though she had hit at an angle. She rolled until she hit a wall of some sort, sparking the awakening of the computers that seemed to fill every part of the closed room she was in.

"Where am I?" she screamed into the small room.

A computer screen seemed to answer her; it was a full wall screen, floor to ceiling. A picture showed on the screen, the destroyed Castle was before her.

_You Failed._

"I failed? Failed what? What is this?" She screamed again backing as far from the screen as she could.

_You Failed to save Hogwarts and Change the World. But do not fret, we here at Wolf Games will give you another try. Welcome Hermione Granger to Harry Potter: Freebuild. In Freebuild we use the SIMPLE interface, Strength, Intelligence, Magic, Persuasion, Luck, and Extra Points. This allows you to create yourself, or in this case, a different person, seems how you got yourself bloody well killed, and allow you to take control of your created. You will have to use this person to save yourself and all the others you wish to. _

_Hermione, please do not fail again, recreating this stuff is hard enough with real people, stop complicating it. Oh and you will be able to play as other Characters in side missions from this room, to which you will return when your Character Dies or you fall asleep. Also, I am told to tell you, that Sam introduced some type of save feature if you play on Hard or lower, Insane, Insta-Kill, and Voldemort modes do not have this function. He hasn't told me how to access it but whatever, you'll figure it out. And don't worry, we won't grade your last FAILURE, I mean Life. Instead Carrie has asked me to give you this, _a gift appeared on bottom of the screen,_ Supposedly each day, when your character falls asleep this will renew and you can get some random thing, I didn't program it, so whatever. She says this first one will help with building your new character. _

_So good luck try not to die too much, Monsters and all that are out there, blah blah, you've heard it all before. See ya soon._

_Lord Wolf,  
>Creater Designer of Wolf Games, and the SIMPLE Interface.<em>

Hermione stared at the screen confused. SIMPLE Interface? Sam? Carrie? Lord Wolf? Heard all what before? What was going on? She slowly slid to the floor on the opposite wall, staring at the Castle as it rebuilt itself. Words appeared at the top of the opposite screen.

_Harry Potter: Freebuild: Hermione's World_

_Start Game_

The only option being 'Start Game'. Hermione stared in disbelief. "MY ENTIRE LIFE IS A VIDEO GAME?! WHAT THE F…"

_**Elsewhere**_

"I told you she'd take it well," the tall dark man with rectangle glasses said, looking at the screen over his worker's shoulder. "Why didn't we just send her to creation like everyone else? Why is she and her friends so important that they get to keep coming and making New Files?" The man turned and questioned the man in white standing in the doorway.

"They must save the World from him. No one else can," The bearded man said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why don't you? You could and you know it."

"I cannot, I gave them free will as well as the ability to create their own programs. When Trawlney made that prophesy it was locked in, meaning even in my power I cannot stop him, or I would have, long before he kills her or her friends. Left unchecked this man cannot die. He has cheated the system, now it is time to send a group to erase his programming, except I can't, even if they kill him, Horcruxes and all, he has become undeletable," the tall man adjusted his long beard. "Now, let her decide how to next move, if she fails again, bring the boy."

"The last time we resorted to him being involved the system blew, now we are here with my SIMPLE Interface, I will not let him break this one, she must succeed."

_**Back with Hermione**_

"Calm down Hermione, this is a dream it has to be, you'll touch the screen and you'll wake up," the girl told herself. She reached out and touched the Gift.

_Today you received_

_100 Player Points_

_30 Character Points_

_1,000 Galleons_

Hermione stared, the only thing she recognized was the Galleons, nothing else. She touched the OK option and hit the Start Game button, causing the world to suck in around her.

_Welcome to Character Selection:_

_New Character_

_[Locked]_

Hermione saw the New Character was the only selection so she clicked it.

_Name_

She tried typing in her own name but was denied; she tried Harry and Ron too. At the end she just settled for Ellie.

_Blood:_

_Half-blood_

_Muggleborn_

_Mixed-bood_

Here there were three options, she wondered why she couldn't choose Pureblood. She decided she would choose Half-Blood, it would give her a slight amount of leverage in Hogwarts and allow her to get to the Ministry.

_Family Name:_

_Greengrass_

_Bones_

_Abbot_

Hermione recognized each of the names, Bones and Greengrass were smart like she was if you could get them to talk to you. Abbot, she was shy and a little pudgy. Hermione thought about it and realized that none of them ever mentioned being Half-Blood, but knowing that the Bones name was a high target for Voldemort. Then there was the Greengrass family. While she had known of the Slytherin Ice Queen, she had not actually spent time with the girl in school. From what she knew the girl was smart and the Family neutral. Hermione decided that if she could gain even one more Family in Harry's supporting group than she could make a big difference in the War. So she chose that family.

_Hair:_

_Red_

_Blonde_

_Black_

_Purple_

Hermione wondered if Purple hair was 'normal' for the magical world, she had never really paid attention to hair. She was feeling rebellious so she chose the Purple hair. Hermione went through some more unneeded customization options, even getting to choose when her Core would grow due to her First and Second Majorities. Then came the more normal options for games.

_SIMPLE Stats:_

_Strength: 1_

_Intelligence: 1_

_Magic: 1_

_Persuasion: 1_

_Luck: 1_

_Extra Points: 20_

_Do you need a Tutorial on the purposes of these Stats?_

_Yes/No_

Hermione had never played a video game before so she clicked the 'Yes' option.

_Strength: The amount of damage you cause with direct hits (swords, knives, hand to hand). Physical strength, the higher this is the less you get drained from physical activities, such as dodging spells._

_Intelligence: Your brain power, how fast you can figure things out. Also how much you can absorb from Skill Books and Teachers._

_Magic: The power behind your Magical Attacks and Skills. The higher this is the less you get drained from Magic use, and Spell Work_

_Persuasion: Used to convince people of nearly anything, other than their Hatreds. The higher the Stat the faster you can make friends._

_Luck: The amount of money a Lucky person finds is unbelieveable, an unlucky person, namely Weasleys, get next to nothing at any time. This Stat determines what you find, how quickly you find it as well as how much money you get from enemies and treasures._

_Extra Points: All of your unspent points._

Hermione was sure of a few things, one she needed Luck, two she needed Strength, three she needed Magic, and four she need the other two just as much. So she set herself and put four points in each rounding them off at five each. She clicked the button to move on.

_Welcome to Harry Potter: Free build_

Hermione felt herself sucked in deeper into the game. She sat straight up in a dark room, breathing rapidly.

"Ellie? Ellie, are you okay?" a blonde head looked her hanging down from the top bunk of a bunk bed.

"Where am I? What's going on?" the purple haired, pale form spoke, breathlessly.

"Ellie, you are home in our room, we are supposed to be asleep, and tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley to get our stuff for school. It was just a night terror," the girl had climbed down and settled next to her sister.

"Ellie, Daphne, are you girls alright?" Their father opened the door, his dark hair in a ponytail down to the center of his back.

"Yes, father, just another of Ellie's nightmares. I hope she will soon forget that incident," Daphne spoke for both of them.

"I understand, it is hard to see your parent killed, especially with a memory like hers. In any case, it is morning, so if you two would like you can come on downstairs, we can start breakfast in about an hour, then wake your sister," The man left the room leaving the two girls to themselves to get dressed.

**A/N:**

**Not sure how well you guys will like this, this has nothing to do with the other two Game Stories I have released, this is completely different, an idea that just crawled in my head. Hope y'all like it. Give me feedback on the concept please.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**A/N: **

**Well I have had fun writing this chapter. Not sure if you guys will like it but hey this story is for my entertainment as well as yours. Hope y'all like it, let me know.**

**Is it better to use Ellie's Name as the character is played or would you guy prefer Hermione, just remember when they get to Hogwarts the three (at least) will be together often. **

**Do you guys like me putting a summation of her Skills and such at the end of the chapter?**

Hermione Granger and the SIMPLE Interface

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

Ellie and Daphne came down the stairs; Ellie's head seemed foggy almost as though she couldn't think clearly. They entered the Library through the door at the bottom of the stairs. They sat down across from each other in the leather arm chairs.

Ellie picked up the book on the table next to her and a window fell into her vision.

_Tutorial: Skill Books: Here in Freebuild you can learn Skills in two ways, the first is by participating in an activity requiring the Skill; Ex. If you pull weeds you can learn to Garden. The second is by reading Skill books. While actually participating in the Skill is a greater way of learning, the second allows you to learn of Skills you didn't know existed. Learning through books is limited to 25 of 100 points._

The window faded and Ellie opened the book. To the left she noted that she had gained a point in the Ritual Skill. She briefly wondered why her family had a Ritual book any way. She read through the book in twenty minutes and gained another two points. She got up and found the whole where the book belonged, the shelves arranged in alphabetical order; she went back to the first book on the shelf and sat down to read that one as well.

Daphne watched her as she did this. When she sat down she looked at Daphne, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no. I was just wondering if you knew how to get to the Skill Menu."

Ellie looked at her in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Daphne smiled an innocent smile, "I am one of the Tutorials in Freebuild. See throughout the game there will be things added to both your Menus and your Tools, these will be accompanied by a Tutorial person most of the time. I am one such person. Anyway, to access the Skill menu just say Skill. From there you will get a better description of what you can do there."

The girl looked back down at the book she was holding and started reading again. Ellie opened the Skills menu and went through another tutorial that basically told her that any Crafting or Using Skills, such as her new Ritual Skill, she need only say Use and the Skill name, it would open whatever window was needed.

When she closed the Window their father entered the room, "Girls, go wake Astoria, I have almost finished breakfast."

The girls stood and raced up the stairs toward their sister's room. They pounded on the door for a few moments before the girl answered in her nightgown, "Why are you pounding on my door?"

"Daddy said to come wake you for breakfast, we figured we'd invite you to come along with us to Diagon Alley as well," Daphne spoke, poking the younger girl playfully.

"Yes, yes… I'll be down when I am dressed."

The girls walked back downstairs when the other closed her door. They sat next to each other to the right of their father, who sat at the head of the table. The food was left in the kitchen until Astoria came down, at which time a house elf brought it out to the family as she sat across from her sisters.

"So, Astoria, will you be joining us today?" Their father asked, starting in on his pancakes, their now customary breakfast.

"Yes father, I would like to join you today while you take the girls places. You know I need new clothes."

The girls laughed, knowing that she did not want to buy Wizards clothes. The girls had gotten their Hogwarts letter the day before when they both turned eleven. They were twins and shared everything. The group finished their food before using the Floo to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

They said their hellos to Tom and went into the Alley. The arch opened and they started walking though when they heard a voice asking them to hold the arch.

"Wait, sorry, sorry," Tom was yelling. "I don't mean to hold you up Lord Greengrass, but I have this student here that needed to get through, and I figured we shouldn't wait for this to close then reopen it. Minerva is a busy woman after all."

The aged professor came around the barkeep with a young girl Ellie knew well. "This is Hermione Granger. Hermione these will be some of your classmates, Daphne and her sister Ellie. Would you girls all like to shop for school together? It would be a good experience, and I have only one person to go get after her so I have plenty of time to spend with you."

The twins looked at each other and laughed lightly, when Ellie looked back at Hermione she noticed the look on her face, so she piped up on their thoughts.

"Yes, we would love to shop together. We figure it is best to have friends when we get to Hogwarts," Ellie reached out and shook the girl's hand.

"Thank you," the bushy haired girl whispered with a shy smile on her face.

They all took a walk to Gringotts Bank, the four girls chatting back and forth about different things, Hermione only saying something if it was a 'fun fact' about something the other girls mentioned, or if she wanted to know more. They entered and Minerva exchanged Hermione's money to Galleons.

They went first to the Trunk Store. The twins each got one with several compartments, Daphne's red, Ellie's blue. Hermione got a regular trunk with a magic lock, that ugly brown color. They then went to the Book Store, now that they had a place to put the Books.

The first thing they bought was their Class Books. They looked around at other books; suddenly Ellie saw a glimmer out of the corner of her eye. When she looked at it, it was a book sitting just a little too far on the shelf. Words appeared in the corner of her eye, letting her know she had unlocked a passive Skill, the Sight Skill. She grabbed the Book and opened it.

_Tutorial: Book Stores: Ha! You thought you could just read a Book. You either must check it out of the Library or Own it to be able to use it. Nice try though._

Ellie grunted angrily at the Tutorial. She drew a look from her sisters and new friend. "What?"

"You grunted at that book. Intresting?"

Ellie looked back at the book and read the title. 'Wandmaking for Beginners,' "Yes, I kinda want this one. Think dad will let me get it?" She handed it to Daphne.

"Yea, I think he will."

Ellie bought that Book as well as a Book on Rituals and Joke Spells, she figured it was best to know what the Weasley twins knew if she was going to be in Slytherin, which she figured she would being part of the Greengrass family. Daphne bought a Book on Etiquette. Hermione refused to buy extra books until she had everything she needed.

The moved on to the Potions Store and bought up all their ingredients that they needed. Their cauldrons and such too. They then made their way to the Wand Shop, their father leaving them with Minerva for a little while.

When they entered Mr. Ollivander appeared from nowhere. "Hello ladies, Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Greengrass, and Ms. Sandor. Very nice to meet each of you," he reached out as he shook the hand of each girl as he spoke her name.

"I am sorry, sir. You must have the wrong girl, my name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said, shaking his hand anyway.

The old man looked at Professor McGonagall who shook her head at the man. Ellie remembered this from her previous life, it was strange that the man would mistake her in two lives, but she disregarded the conversation. The man started bringing out Wands for each of the girls, one at a time.

"Spruce with Dragon Heartstring Core," he said, handing the Wand to Ellie, who gave it a wave and made the first shelf explode.

"Okay… No, Daphne why don't you try it?"

"Are you sure about that Mr. Ollivander?" McGonagall said, from her chair.

"Yes Minerva, they are twins not the same person. Go ahead dear," Ollivander said.

Daphne grabbed the wand and a warm wind filled the room. "Cool."

"Well, see I knew it would like one of them. Now for you Hermione. Don't worry Ellie, we will get you one too," the old man retreated to the desk and handed Hermione one of the Wands, the Elm with Unicorn Tail Core. She grabbed it lightly the same warm wind filled the room. A smile crept across her face as the Wand accepted her.

"Now for you Ellie, you seem to be a difficult customer. I can't quite pinpoint what Wand would connect with you… how about we try this one?" the man left the other Wand on the counter and went to the back room. When he came back he held a wooden box with a lock on the front and a Horse on the top. "This is something that I made decades ago. I have yet to find someone to be able to bond with it but I think you would be perfect. See from you I can tell you are more than just one person, I know silly, but the two different minds within you allow for you to bond with multiple Cores better. The only other people I know of who has been able to have a Multi-core Wand were Dumbledore and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Ellie touched the Wand and the entire building shook. Things fell from the shelves, dust dribbled from the ceiling. The sign fell from above the door, the floor split open. "The… Power…" Ellie passed the Wand from one hand to the other. Everything stopped. Everything, time, people, the shaking. Another Tutorial popped into Ellie's vision.

_Tutorial: Wand: Congratulations you found a Wand. Wands have a percentage of compatibility with Witches and Wizards. The percentage is related to the amount of power that can be pushed through it. _

The tutorial was very strange and short, leaving Ellie with questions. By the time she started thinking again the world had resumed and everyone was staring awestruck at her.

"What?"

"Your, hair… It's Purple…" Daphne started laughing, followed closely by Hermione and Astoria.

"What?"

"It went from black to Purple when you held the Wand," Daphne said between fits of laughter.

"What kind of Wand is this Mr. Ollivander?"

"Crimson Redwood with Acromantula Venom and Veela Hair Cores," the man said, catching a brief dose of laughter from the girls.

"Acromantula Venom and Veela Hair? Aren't those illegal Cores in Britain?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Well not when I made the Wand, besides why do you think I had it in that box, everyone who knows Wandlore knows that if you have Acromantula Venom Core you get Purple Hair. Side effects you know," the old man said, sitting on what was left of the counter. He waved his own Wand and spoke the Repair Spell and they all watched as the shop put itself back together. He noticed their looks and laughed lightly. "I have a lot of incidents like this, sometimes choosing Wands is dangerous."

"Well thank you , we should get going however, father is waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron," Ellie said, each girl shook the man's hand on the way out the door.

The group made its way to the Cauldron, Professor McGonagall keeping them from going into any more stores till they met up with their father. When they entered they saw that their father had two caged Hawk-owls with him, a brown one and a black one.

"Girls, glad to see you got your… Ellie, what in Merlin's name happened to your Hair?" he said, looking at his Hogwarts bound daughter.

"My Wands Core apparently has side effects. One being Purple hair," Ellie responded, showing her father the Wand she had gotten.

"Well… I suppose I can't argue with Ollivander's workmanship. Anyway, girls I got you each a Hawk-owl. To make sure you keep in touch while at school," he said, handing the brown one to Daphne and the other to Ellie.

"Scooby," Daphne said, "For the brown coloring." She clarified as her sisters laughed at her obsession with that Muggle Television show.

"Moonlight, for the sliver eyes," Ellie said, petting the head of her newly named Hawk-owl.

The group went back into Diagon Alley for one final stop, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

When they arrived they each got helped by the young girl working the counter. When Ellie came back to the back of the Shop a new screen popped up, followed closely by a Tutorial.

_Tutorial: Clothes: You can craft, you can breakdown, you can wear. Clothes are a major part of your time here in Freebuild, they provide protection as well as bonuses and Skill boosts. Here you can select different perks, problems, and cloths you want clothes made out of, I recommend buying an extra set of robes to breakdown, as well as extra cloth._

_Robes: _

_Standard Hogwarts Robes_

Ellie chose her only option. She decided to buy two extra sets as well knowing her dad wouldn't mind the extras, she is a girl after all. After she purchased the robes her group split with Hermione and went home.

They entered the dark wooded house and brought their things to their room. When Ellie looked at Daphne she had that look on her face again. "What?" she asked again.

"Want to know how to access the stuff you got?" Daphne said.

"Sure?" Ellie replied, unsure what to say.

"Well for the Items, Books, Trunk and the like, you say Inventory, now the Trunk is only there when you carry it, once you place it at school it will be removed and used as off-person storage. For the Clothes you say Equipment. This is the same thing for any weapons you find. Anyway, that's all I have to teach you right now, oh and as for the Save function, you don't have to use it, but if you want to just say Save and the Slot Number, you have ten by the way," Daphne said before turning to the things next to her dresser.

SIMPLEINTERFACE

Name: Ellie Greengrass

SIMPLE Stats:

Strength: 5

Intelligence: 5

Magic: 5

Persuasion: 5

Luck: 5

Extra Points: 0

Skills:

Sight: 2

Ritual: 3

Equipped Wand: Crimson Redwood-Acromantula Venom, Veela Hair- 85% compatibility.


End file.
